


Cyan Island

by EnigmaAlice



Category: One Direction (Band), larr - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Other, Sarcasm, Size Kink, Smut, Soldier Louis, Stranded, Stranded on Island, Top Louis, War, basically sex in front of animals, explicit content, i would prefer you were 16 and older but I know thats not happening, im SORRY BUT LIKe, more kinks later on, when has someone ever?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaAlice/pseuds/EnigmaAlice
Summary: Hi! I'm excited. this is my first book on this website. I still have so much learning to do, but I'm getting the hang of it, and hopefully master the art of writing!- this is FICTION, thus, I don't own members affiliated with plot- copying my work is prohibited. All rights reserve 2017 @ lazylarriehipster- rude comments toward me or others is immediately blocked- comment and leave kudos as much as you like! it inspires me- WATTPAD ACC: @MADLARRIEthank you and enjoy!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm excited. this is my first book on this website. I still have so much learning to do, but I'm getting the hang of it, and hopefully master the art of writing! 
> 
> \- this is FICTION, thus, I don't own members affiliated with plot  
> \- copying my work is prohibited. All rights reserve 2017 @ lazylarriehipster  
> \- rude comments toward me or others is immediately blocked  
> \- comment and leave kudos as much as you like! it inspires me  
> \- WATTPAD ACC: @MADLARRIE 
> 
> thank you and enjoy!!!!

Heavy breathing. Sour stomachs. Glazed foreheads.

 

The cyclone didn’t die, but grew. General Will had promised his soldiers and every, other soul that they would make it back to see their families. The Kazakh Mi-17 helicopters carried their supply, weaponry, and about five to seven soldiers each. Nevertheless, all seven aircrafts soon dispersed. From fighting the war in Hong Kong, every individual was filled with fatigue, and drops of hope. When the sudden nature-born enemy came around the corner out of nowhere, General Will and others froze in their spots and inevitably thought this was their last fight; thus, it was. Out of the seven carriers, only two survived. The other, unmistakably five were struck from lightning bolts, and harsh, biting wind. General Will from carrier four, was accompanied by his military team: two lieutenants, Fred Lox and Gilbert Dwayne, and two armed soldiers, Harry Louis Tomlinson, and Liu Wei then, finally, a journalist, Harry Styles. The Navy members knew each other well, but Harry had barely met them before the mission. He begged for a spot and was repeatedly denied because it was dangerous, but that was the whole point. To capture danger and rawness. Soon after, he got the chance and took it in nanoseconds. Now, with everything that has happened, his spirited nature wants more, and certainly, he gets it.

 It was clear on every single one of their faces that five carriers were shot and were due to explosion, from the look on General Will’s frustration. The other craft, carrier seven, held all Navy soldiers that were communicating with General Will.

“Carrier seven, do you copy?” General Will yelled, trying to cut through the thick humidity in the air. Every other person was grabbing either the roof or the taciturn sides, desperately searching for a non-comical shoulder. The driver in this case was Fred and he was beginning to severely panic, and shudder. “Get your shit together, son. We’re going to make it,” the general harshly patted his back and yelled in his ear. In the back, Gilbert, Harry, Louis, and Liu sat with serious, yet feared expressions. Harry is taking photographs of the airborne killer, and his companions to fulfill his mission of grappling the experience to be in war. Nevertheless, in a morbid way, the cyclone seemed like a bonus. Plus, fear always looked better in lens. At this, Louis looks at him like he’s insane; taking pictures at a moment of pure path to death.

After communicating with carrier seven, General Will agreed to relocate to the nearest land to reevaluate their status and plan. It was going to be a long night; only, it wasn’t. Soon when they think the cyclone has disintegrated, or at least moved, it follows them. It felt as it was purposely trying to kill them, which may have not been a total lie. Unfortunately, carrier seven soon joined the fallen members, and carrier four is the last one standing.

“What are we going to do, General!” Fred was growing impatient, scared, and overwhelmed, soon with the others.

“Were going to go straight through it!” General Will gripped his collar, and turned his back to the others. “Boys, get ready!” At the sound of that, the men could do nothing more than squeeze every ounce of courage through them and hope. As if the parachutes could help in the harsh weather, they gripped them tight. When they got near it, it was sensed that the wind picked up and the atmosphere was soon choking their uneven breaths. The tumbling storm shook their craft. Fred was drowning in sweat, and General Will couldn’t have been louder in shouts of encouragement. Hearts were beating at the same rhythm of speed of light, and that’s when it happens. The carrier takes an accidental twist and shift, that it sends Liu, Gilbert, and the General out. From the distance, it was uncertain if they had enough time to trigger their parachute and seen it in action because callous and musty air filled their eyesight. At that moment, Fred screams in agony, “No!” Harry and Louis panic from the back and shout at him to do his best and that they were going to make it, alive. Fred keeps his composure, or at least what’s left of it, and keeps trying to steer the craft. That’s when Louis gets in the front and helps him even though he hasn’t been in position to direct an aircraft, “I got it.” Nonetheless, they had a better chance at surviving with steady hands than tired, shaking fingers. They soon find hope again when the helicopter becomes stable and has little to no shakes.

Inescapably, the helicopter jumps again, and sends them out the open area.

That’s when the three of them push to action their parachutes, with Harry gripping his cameral in hands, yet strapped around his neck, are falling out of the craft. They see each other and they have a glint of defeat in their eyes. Suddenly, Fred, with a white, ghost face, is sent away from a running wind that bolts towards south, opposite to of Louis and Harry, leaving him no time to spit out anything.

“Fuck!” Louis screams as he feels the rock-hard, airborne atmosphere hit his face. His legs mirroring Harry’s, out of control. Spinning, spinning, and more spinning, they find themselves with feathery senses; and from that, they’re unconscious. The last thing they perceive is each other’s pale, petrified expressions.

 

-

 

Something is itchy. Harry wakes up to the prickly feeling in his nose, and sneezes. Once he opens his eyes and sees blue water, he stands up in utter confusion, camera hanging loosely around his neck. He looks down and his shoes are covered in sand gravel and that’s when he senses his surroundings. He moves his eyes back to the water, then faces back to find green land scattered with sky grown trees, high grass, and tropical fruit plants. An island. He takes a picture of everything; from the deep blue water to the jade-colored wonderland.

He’s confused, but most of all, relieved. He survived. He _survived_. So far.

He lets out a long-held breath. Then, he remembers about Louis, and looks around, and sees dark-clothed legs behind a huge, brown rock. He runs until his feet meet Louis’ and he crouches down and his knees meet the watery sand, but not before taking a picture of Louis. Matted hair and eyelashes softly gliding on his cheeks, and a uniform flaked with gravels of mixed sand. The thick sunlight hitting his forehead to chin in a graceful manner. He shakes him until he becomes conscious.

Louis intakes a long breath and starts relentlessly coughing, spitting out water and opens his eyes. In his view, Harry’s hair is everywhere with a frame of light, as if it were a thick halo.

“Am I in heaven?” He swallows with wide eyes, reaching for Harry’s hair, but Harry grabs his hand, chuckling.

“No, but you’re going to wish you were,” Harry drags him up and faces him towards the tropical jungle. The sound of birds in communication filling their ears.

Louis shakes the sand off his body and stares at the mossy-green land.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

He looks back at Harry, who is shaking some sand of his hair, “Were screwed. Totally screwed.” He saw Harry nod but continued to rant in clear hindrance and anxiety. “Is anyone else alive? Do you think the others landed here?”

“I’m as clueless as you are, soldier,” Harry put his hands on his hips and frowned.

“What is this place, anyway?” Louis mirrored Harry, “Kong island?” He had a humorous tone, but he was still scared.

“Don’t jinx it. I think were the first ones to land here.” Harry states as he takes a few more snaps of the unexplored island. One eye open and the other closed.

“Now the sun wants to come out,” Louis crinkles his eyes towards the sun and sighs, kicking his boot in the brown sand, “It happened so fast.”

At that, Harry looks up and puts his camera down, remembering everything. General Will’s devotion, Fred’s strong-held courage, and basically every feared expression. He even has the photos. God. Now that he thinks about it, it seems so… _bizarre_. In clear comprehension, he might not be able to share those moments.

“You even have photos of it,” Louis says it as it’s the most unbelievable thing to face. Which, maybe, is.

“Yeah,” Harry already seems down, wishing he could just stick his head in the sand and everything will be okay, but he knows it probably won’t. Changing the sadness-making subject, to a sadder one, “We have no food, or shelter.” Louis grunts at that, but then smirks.

“We can eat each other,” Louis cheekily says. Harry didn’t want to know what he meant, but he knows what he meant. At a time like this, he sure does have balls to casually flirt like they’re not about to die.

“I’m vegan,” Harry says with blank face, aware of the fact that Louis is perverted-minded.

“That’s not what I me-“ Louis is cut off by a loud, animal-like cry, and they both look straight ahead. The wind making the trees swing to the side. They look back at each other.

“We better find somewhere to stay at,” Louis says, looking around, “and find food before we become it.” Harry agrees and they scatter like ants; yet, stay near.

They gather up rocks, branches, and weeds. While tying up the branches together with the stretch-like weeds and rocks as support, Louis breaks the silence, “Such luck we didn’t carry the food supply.”

“Yeah, but I’m just grateful that I’m alive, healthy even. Well, for now,” Harry ties the last weed, and stand back up to see their little house. Almost house. It’s a cube with one side uncovered while the rest are walls of a mixture of thick and thin sticks and branches. It’s sufficient for now.

Louis joins him, and stands as well.

“Oh, don’t fret for food, saw some peach and coconut trees earlier while you were sleeping,” Harry remembers.

“Fruit-diet here I come,” Louis grimaces, but is thankful for something to eat.

 

Two hours later, Harry and Louis are laying down on their jackets and are eating raw peaches underneath their small shelter. They set up just outside the tropical forest in case what they heard earlier might be a night crawler. The cold, frisky air hits their bare feet, and it has never felt any better. “This feels relaxing although were in a terrifying situation,” Harry slurps water from the coconut he desperately tried to break apart, until smashing it against a rock, and a crack was formed.

Louis hums, “I was thinking the exact thing.” He seemed deep in thought, and Harry just stared at him. Like human nature, we sense when someone is staring, and Louis was experiencing the epidemic of it.

“I know I’m handsome and all,” Harry’s cheeks tinted pink at that, “but can you maybe tone your hormones down.” Louis looked back at him, breaking his view from the ocean, his face serious, cheekily bold all the way. Harry throws his empty coconut at him, and Louis winces, touching his shoulder, where the coconut hit. Drama queen, Harry thinks. In all honesty, in Harry’s mind, curiosity wavered screaming the fact that they barely knew each other.

“I was just thinking that… we barely know each other aside from name and career,” Harry seriously says. It was true. They didn’t know each other. Before everything happened, they thought they would never see each other again. But since they may be stuck together for a long time, they might as well know each other.

“What do you want to know?” Louis lays down sideways facing up Harry, who sat up, cross-legged.

“I don’t know, where you’re from, family, friends,” Harry skims his face, but then, “if-if you don’t mind sharing.”

Louis smiles, “I’m from Doncaster. Big family: one mom, one step, but real father, six siblings including five sisters, one brother. Two best friends back home named Ed and Alex. Favorite food is potato in any way, shape, or form. The harshest thing that has happened to me during my career was a coconut being thrown at me.” Harry laughs at the last part and seems lighter.

“You, curly?” Louis’ intentions of lighting the mood up have worked because Harry’s mood is shown to be brighter. Automatically, they knew they clicked. 

“Uh. I’m a Cheshire kid. One mom and one sister. One really close friend, Niall. Favorite food is hm, I think spaghetti. The harshest thing I’ve had to face in my journalism career is facing soldiers that like to flirt in the worst of times,” Harry grins.

And Louis definitely cackles, “It was worth a try.” His face then changes when he adds, “I think I’ve missed my family now more than I’ve ever had because I believe the last time I was with them will stay the last time.” His tone carries seriousness, yet vulnerability.

“We’ll make it. We are,” Harry patted his back, but deep down he knew things weren’t going to go the way they planned. They both looked up at the endless blue field.

 

-

 

Birds chirping. Sand stuck between toes. White dusted skies. Louis was the first to wake up; popping his back, and stretching profoundly. He looked to his right, and saw Harry spread out like starfish and snoring deafeningly. His face looked full of life; although he had no cognizant mindfulness of their current circumstances. His camera was safely tucked on his arm, which was a Jasupin.

Louis slowly slipped it out of his thick, bony fingers, and aimed it towards Harry.

He smiled, and whispered, “Say cheese,” and snapped the photo. The small sound of the snap made the sleepy journalist awake from his slumber. Louis slips the camera rapidly under Harry’s arm before standing right back up.

“What are you doing?” Groggily, Harry said sat up and stretched like a feline.

Louis’ back turned to him and crouched, smiling to himself.

It was going to be a long week. Month. Possibly a year.

Stars and the overwhelming sky of an ocean were the only friends of Louis and Harry.


End file.
